


Snack

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Light Dom/sub, March Eridan, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan ♠ Porrim in the bubbles. Eridan antagonizes Porrim by wearing his march outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

> PWP with WARNINGS for: rough sex, blood drinking/vampirism, BDSM content, general kismessitude type violence and possible dubcon, misogynistic slurs, xeno + vague tentabulge

Porrim finds him at their agreed-on meeting place and grits her teeth, fangs showing. “Eridan,” she growls, “that outfit is hideous.” Everyone, especially Porrim, knows by now about Eridan’s drag preferences, and she’s seen him in ensembles that she will admit, grudgingly, are quite lovely. He’s wearing this to provoke her: a cheap tube top, an orange-red plaid skirt that’s far too short to flatter his figure, pink-purple armwarmers that absolutely clash with the skirt.

“Reelly, Por?” he says, grinning to show the points of his own teeth. “I think it brings out the color ‘a my eyes.”

Porrim just stares him down. That does not deserve a reply. His eyes are white blanks, just like hers.

“Wwell, it’ll get me what I wwant, wwon’t it.” It’s not a question.

“You,” Porrim spits out, and she wants to call him insufferable but that word is sort of reserved already. “You are so incredibly cheap, Ampora.” Because she knows he’ll narrow his eyes at that. They stand about five feet apart, caught in a mutual glare.

Porrim makes the first move, too fast for Eridan, and twists his arms back behind him.

“I’m going to rip those horrible clothes off,” she hisses against his ear, “and burn them.” Then she bites, hard, into the base of his neck.

“Oww! Fuckin’ bitch,” he yelps, struggling unsuccessfully against her hold. “Fuck! This is not wwhat I came here for, you fuckin’ milkbeast.”

Porrim pops her fangs out of him, eyes a white fire. She loosens her hold and slaps him full across the face.

“I wanted a snack, you utter, sexist douchebag,” she growls, raising his arms over his head. She’s taller than him by about a foot. “You might as well give me that, Ampora, because you’re barely sufficient for filling a pail.” Not that they’re going to be using pails. Eridan doesn’t deserve one.

“You bein’ here says otherwwise, miss made-of-space,” he retorts.

Porrim burns inside with an extra flare of hatred: she won’t be getting off tonight, not with him, and certainly not inside him, which is something she looks forward to. She can’t give him the satisfaction, not now.

She lets him go.

“Ampora,” she says, inspecting her claws. “Get down on all fours, now, please.” It’s not a request.

“Wwhat? Fuck no!” he snarls, and lunges toward her. She dodges easily, having existed in the bubbles for far longer than him.

“I am going to be bored otherwise,” Porrim tells him. “Do you want to come tonight? If so, get down on all fours.”

He growls, glares at her, and then complies. He continues to glare at her as long as he can as she moves behind him, then, she supposes, glares resentfully into the forward distance.

Porrim bends down over Eridan, not touching with her body, and breathes against the skin of his back. He growls in reply, but waits. Porrim slowly, with careful pressure, runs her claws up his back, tearing lines of purple in his skin. Eridan hisses and shudders—she can feel him straining against the urge to throw her off—and she continues up, slicing his tube top into a strip of fabric that clings to his front. She yanks it off, a hair’s breadth between her clothed body and his slightly more naked one, and grabs a nipple, pulling just a little too hard, claws pricking his flesh. He makes a pained noise, and she smiles.

“I suppose we don’t need to drag this out,” she says, and slides that same hand towards her and then up his skirt. He’s bare beneath. She grabs one ass cheek and kneads.

She leans down, dress-covered breasts pressing against his back, and nips him hard but brief below the shoulder blade. Eridan gasps.

“Fuckin’ hurry up already,” he murmurs.

Porrim laughs, still kneading his ass, claws prickling him now and then. Then she reaches under, teases his slick nook to wet her hand, and grabs his bulge. She immediately works him hard and fast. He’s going to come, but she’ll leave him wanting. She can hear his breath hitch, turn to panting, and the tip of his bulge curls needily against her fingers every time it can reach them.

She presses her breasts a bit more firmly against his now-bare back, relishing the pressure on her nipples. She won’t pail here, with him, but she’s going to be very worked up by the time she leaves him.

At the first sign of a moan from his mouth, she bites him again, eliciting a full-body shudder. She licks the small wound, then her lips.

“Do you like this?” she demands, pumping his bulge. He grunts.

“Do you like being fucked on all fours in an embarrassingly hideous getup?”

“Fuck—“ He hisses and bucks under her as she licks a stripe up his spine, a fang catching his skin. “Fuck you.”

“I know,” she croons, and she can feel his bulge starting to swell under her stroking. “You picked this one out all on your own. You just stick with it, Eridan. Maybe in a hundred years or so you’ll learn not to wear red—” she jerks him just a bit too hard “—with purple!” And does it again.

“Fuck you, Por, fuck you, you knoww—oh fuck—I just—nn—just wwore this—you fucking bitch! Fuck!” Eridan thrashes forward, carrying her with him, bulge spasming as he pours purple ooze at their knees. 

Porrim extracts herself from him. “I’ll see you around, Ampora,” she says, and can’t help but add, “hopefully in something less eye-searing.” He just shivers and pants against the ground, recovering.

In a bubble that’s something like home, Porrim lies down against her pile and fucks her own nook, hard and fast like she fucked her black quadrant, and squirts long and heavily into her bucket.


End file.
